Conventionally, a technique is known which is for recognizing a target present around a vehicle by sensor fusion using information from a radar sensor and an image sensor, to use the recognized target for driving support for the vehicle. According to such a technique, detection results individually detected by a radar sensor and a camera sensor are combined to improve the accuracy in detecting an object (for example, refer to patent literature 1).